Resident Evil:Another Mistake
by Merios
Summary: They say crime is an addiction. Some addictions you can't cure with a vaccination.. [Read and Review] On Hold
1. Prologue

Resident Evil:Another Mistake  
  
Prologue  
  
The Umbrella Corporation is the leading provider of Pharmaceutical Products, Healthcare Products, and computer technology. It provides military weapons and technology to the Armed Forces. But it has a secret... Under the cover of the facade of being the leading provider of Pharmaceutical Products, it secretly manufactures viral weaponry and technology illegally. It made a fatal mistake of letting the virus run loose in Raccoon City... The whole city turned to flesh eating zombies. The S.T.A.R.S.(Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) members infiltrated the Spencer Mansion, on the outskirts of Racoon City, and uncovered the truth about the Umbrella Corporation... The virus's that it manufactured is as followed: T-Virus-  
  
The T-Virus was created using a few samples of the Ebola virus. It was combined with the starter virus patented by the Umbrella Corporation. The theory had it that it could be used to prolong life by providing extra jolt to the brain after death. Thereby, it could bring a person back from the dead. However, the subjects have only the simplest of motor functions, they are driven by the most basic impulses. Mainly the need to satisfy hunger.  
  
T-Virus Anti-toxin-  
  
The T-Virus anti-toxin is an injection used to conter-act the effects of the t-virus. This is just an experimental cure for the T-Virus.  
  
T-Veronica Virus-  
  
The T-Veronica virus was created by Alexia Ashford. It provides a few more options off of the T-Virus alone. It was thought that "Antartica Alexia" had injected the virus into her own body.  
  
G-Virus-  
  
It is virtually the same as the t-virus. However, there is the increased agility, and intelligence that makes the enemies of the G-Virus more dangerous. The subjects can implant embryos and reproduce.   
Members of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team include: Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Albert Wesker, Brad Vickers, and Joseph Frost.  
Members of the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team include: Rebecca Chambers, Richard Aiken, Kenneth J. Sullivan, Forest Speyer, Edward Dewey, and Enrico Marini.   
The story-  
Raccoon City was a business flourishing city in the american mid- west. The world's leading developer of medic and healthcare Umbrella Co. Ltd. is responsible for the growing industries in the city.  
1998, July... By the dense of the Raccoon Forest and the Arklay Mountains surrounding it, newspapers reported attacks on people by so called "dog-like" creatures. The dead body of a female hiker was found near a river. On official site It was said that she most likely was killed by a grizzly or a wolf. The Raccoon City mayor sent in the Special tactics and rescue squad (S.T.A.R.S.) to investigate the Arklay territory and the surrounding locations. Soon after the Bravo team was sent in, the Raccoon Police Department lost contact...  
The S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team was sent in the next day to search for the Bravo team, but all they found was their crashed helicopter, and the dead body of the helicopter pilot. Soon the Alpha team found out what killed their compatriot and they had to escape into a nearby mansion. There, they faced some of the most gruesome creatures known to man, complete with your everyday neighbor, Mr.Flesh eating zombie. After they infiltrated the mansion, they discovered that Umbrella corporation was behind the whole disaster. They left in a chopper with the remaining Alpha team members after they killed a 'Tyrant', and the mansion had gotten bombed.  
2 Months after the Mansion incident, another incident happened in Raccoon City itself. Another form of the T-Virus had been released and turned the whole city into zombies. A rookie cop named Leon S. Kennedy was hit head-on with this disaster as he entered the city. Claire Redfield had also been hit head-on with this disaster as she entered the city. They both infiltrated the Racoon City Police Department and that was the main area that was hit with the virus. They discovered that Umbrella had a secret underground lab in the sewers beneath Racoon City, and that the rats had spread the Virus to the citizens of the city.They failed in Exposing Umbrella but they knew that they had to get out of the city. On the way, Leon met a spy for Umbrella, her name was Ada Wong...  
On the way Claire had ran across Sherry Berkin, daughter of the genius scientist that created the T-Virus and the G-Virus, William Berkin. Ada ended up falling off a bridge in Umbrella's lab but Wesker made sure she would not die. Sherry escaped with Leon and Claire out of the city, via the subway.  
At the same time, Jill Valentine resigned from S.T.A.R.S to live a normal life but as she was getting out of Racoon City, she was overtaken by zombies. She had to escape the city, and Nemesis, a B.O.W.(Bio Organic Weapon) formed when The T-Virus and the G-Virus were put together. She met up with a man named Carlos and they were partners for a short time before Carlos left. Jill finally killed Nemesis and escaped the city, seconds before it exploded.  
After that, was when Umbrella made another Mistake... 


	2. Chapter 1, The Heist

Chapter 1: The Heist

6:45 PM, In a Large scale bank in Racoon City...

"Ok, how are we gonna do this?" A male voice said.

"We get in, get the cash, then get out" responded another male voice.

"Ok".

"Got it".

"I'll rig the cars, I got Semtex, this shit can level a city block" said a male voice.

"Okay, now we're here...".

A black Civic screeches to a halt before the bank, casually easing in to a parking space. Four men open their doors and get out. None of them were wearing masks, bad idea. All four men walk in casually, taking places beside the first man at the counter. "Hello sir," said the cashier in a friendly voice.

"Hello miss,"said the first man, who seemed to be the ring leader.

"Would you like to make a withdrawl or a deposit?"

"Withdrawl please,"said the man.

"Would that be cash or check?" The cashier said in a friendly voice.

"Cash."And with that, the man brings up a small Glock with his right hand and aimed it at her head, pulling the trigger without any hesitation, the bullet hitting it's mark on the woman's forehead, splashing a worker, who was busy copying a few papers, with blood and brain matter, the cashier falling down backwards onto the ground in a bloody heap.

The copier is the first to scream, then the other customers in the bank. Soon it was mass chaos. Two guards ran out of the break room and into the lobby, unholstering their pistols and aiming it at the four criminals. "Freeze!" One of the more plump security guards bellowed, but obviously, the four men didn't flinch. One of the four men reached behind his back and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun. He aimed it at one of the guards, pumping it once before being shot in the right shoulder, one shot being blasted off from the shotgun, hitting an innocent bystander in the right leg, destroying the leg easily and knocking the crying and screaming little girl onto the ground. The guy with the shotgun fell to the ground, his shotgun rolling out of his hand and the hand that once held the shotgun was clenching his wounded shoulder, while the other three men unloaded on the guards, picking the two off without any struggle. The ring leader reached down and grabbed the wounded man, pulling him to his feet and throwing him towards the counter, making him lean over it.

The ring leader put his pistol in the air and fired once. "Anyone who touches the alarm, dies. Anyone who doesn't get on the ground, dies. Anyone who talks, dies," he said, grabbing the wounded man by the neck and holding his shaking head on the counter as he put the barrel of his gun on the back of his head. He heard a single word of 'NO' before he fired, effectively killing the wounded man and letting him slowly slide down to the ground, falling in a puddle of his own blood and brain matter. The ring leader turned to the security guards and walked to them, putting a bullet in each of their foreheads while the rest of the men tore apart the ATMs, taking the money within.

The ring leader headed towards the vault, which was protected by two doors and a set of alarms, motion detectors, and plexiglass doors- bullet proof. He smirked, aiming and finishing off his clip on the motion detectors and the alarms, walking forward to the plexiglass doors, releasing the clip of the gun. His eyes wandered to a small camera with a barrel on it near the wall with a small cord attached to a small motion detector on ground level, inches from where the clip were to fall. His eyes widened as he watched the clip clank on the ground and the camera powering up. Within moments, the turret had unloaded thirty seven rounds into the ring leader before he fell to the ground, dead, mutilated, and riddled with bullet holes.

The three men payed to attention to the dead body and the shotgun used earlier by the wounded- now dead man, was the weapon of choice for taking out the camera by the smaller of the remaining two criminals. By now, the silent alarms had rung and the police were on their way. They didn't have much time to set the C4 on the plexiglass before his cell phone rang. He handed the detonator to the other remaining man and walked back, a man's voice heard over the line 'Alright, i'm heading out. The police have arrived, i'm currently getting the explosives ready for rigging, take out all witnesses,' is all the man said before the cell phone beeped and switched off. He put the cell away as the plexiglass shattered and fell to the ground, allowing the men access to the two steel doors, which were easily taken out by a blow torch.

After taking the money, the men headed out to the lobby. The two men spun around and started blasting innocents.

Once all the customers and employees were dead, the team began walking down a hall to the exit. The man outside in the car just finished wrapping the wires around the plastic explosive and putting the bombs ontop of several plastic bricks when he heard his radio start to come on and heard a man's voice, he nodded. He looked out the back window and saw 4 police cars, and one S.W.A.T.van. He opened his door and walked up to the nearest police officer, careful to sneak up, he grabbed him around the neck making sure no one saw him, he dragged him behind a car and snapped his neck, he stripped him of his clothing and dressed himself up in the cop's clothing. He grabbed several explosives from his car and walked up to the nearest car, he knelt down, to make sure no one saw him. He punched in a 12 digit code and stuck it under the car. He moved on to a S.W.A.T. van, he knelt down and punched in the same 12 digit code as before and stuck it under the van. He moved onto a cop car and punched in the 12 digit code and stuck it under the car. "One left" the man whispered silently.

He inched over to the last cop car and punched in the code and stuck it up under the car. He casually walked back to his car and got in the drivers seat. He buckled himself in as two of the four men that were inside came diving into the car, the man sped out of the lot and started driving down the road. The cops got in their cars and started speeding off towards them. They put their sirens on and gave chase. The driver grinned and grabbed a detonator from the glove compartment, he punched in the 12 digit code then pressed a small red button. At that same second, all of the cars exploded simultaneously. "AHA!" One man said, stripping himself of his weapons. "Nice one Ty.. I hope that we get promoted for this.." He said, taking off his bullet proof vest which yielded the Umbrella insignia.

"Where are Georgie and Nick?" Ty, the driver said, slightly worried. "Dead, Matt died by a turret and Georgie was wounded, so Matt finished him off," Seth, the one that had the cell phone. "Yeah, it was a massacre," Lionel, the other man who set the C4 said, also stripping off his weapons and bullet proof vest, also yielding an Umbrella insignia. "Too bad, we gotta tell their mothers.." Ty said, snickering as he turned around to face Seth. "Watch out!" Lionel said, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, who realized that a tanker was headed towards him. Ty grabbed the wheel and smashed on the brake but was too slow and the truck swerved out of the way, making the tanker it was carrying tip over ontop of the speeding car, effectively smashing it and leaking out a blue-tinted colored gas into the air. The car caught fired as Ty managed to get out before it exploded, making him soar forward a few feet and meet his doom by the hub cap of the exploding car, decapitating him. A new set of sirens started to sound, but it wasn't police- it was the tornado siren, or the warning siren, for that matter.


End file.
